


Soaring

by skihale



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Rare Pairings, Rating for Language, Reflection, Relationship Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6808231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skihale/pseuds/skihale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ushijima reflects on his time with Hinata which leads to many feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soaring

**Author's Note:**

> Rare-Pairing Exploration.

Ushijima stood in one of the less crowded hallways inside the venue that was hosting the annual Spring Volleyball Tournament in Sendai. This year was obviously different however, as he had graduated the year previous. He had taken off the day from his responsibilities with Team Japan in Tokyo to watch the progression of matches of his former team. It also probably, mostly, had something to do with a ball of literal sunshine calling the week before and asking him with a _pretty please with sugar on top_ to come watch him play.

 

It wasn’t that Ushijima didn’t see his boyfriend play very often. In fact, he played with Hinata every single weekend when they would visit one another alternately. This weekend was special however. The Spring Tournament was special. It was where they had first met two years ago and it was where Shiratorizawa had been defeated for the first time in three years by the hands of that same ball of sunshine. The first time they played one another, Ushijima had led his team as valiantly as he possibly could with the strength of wins behind him three years running; but the Karasuno crows had grown and flourished in a way that he hadn’t expected.

 

The middle blocker and soon to be discovered decoy, Number 10, ran over their defenses for the first half of the first set before they finally caught up to him. Yet even then, it wasn’t enough. As quickly as they’d catch up, the slight figure would take off again at a faster pace than before until finally the last whistle was blown and Karasuno erupted into cheers. That moment had been eye-opening and humbling all in the span of sixty eight minutes.

 

Number 10, Hinata Shouyou he remembered, the boy that had shown up on the Shiratorizawa campus with that crazy fantastic setter, had looked up at him with fire blazing in his eyes and a smile so dazzling that Ushijima’s upset at the loss was lightened just slightly. It still felt bitter and raw, having lost to such an unseeded team, but the way that Hinata had stepped under the net and reached out his hand for a shake was memorable. _Thank you_ , fell from those thin lips and the burn of want rose within Ushijima; _one more_ his mind had whispered, _one more time_.

 

After that match, because he couldn’t have a repeat as much as he wanted one, he had watched Karasuno go to nationals all the way to the quarter-finals before their winning streak came to an end by way of Itachiyama. Ushijima somehow wasn’t surprised, though he never said it. Despite the loss of their first time at nationals since the Little Giant and the loss of their third years, Karasuno came back to the platform as strong as ever during the Inter-High Preliminaries the next Fall. Which started Ushijima down the path to his current situation.

 

When he graduated, Ushijima made the decision to postpone his time at University for a year to pursue his career as a Professional Volleyball Player. He joined the national Japan team and during his time off, he would return to the Miyagi prefecture. Shiratorizawa’s coach requested that during those times Ushijima should return as a mentor to the current team and pass on his wisdom from his time on Team Japan. While it wasn’t as interesting as traveling the world and working towards the Olympics, he accepted the offer.

 

On his first day joining the Shiratorizawa second and first years that he had left behind, now third and second years, a familiar stature waltzed through the gymnasium doors. Clothed in the familiar black and orange that suited his complection so perfectly Hinata Shouyou, just steps behind the obvious new captain of the team, met his eyes. The moment that Hinata recognized him, his smirk shifted into a smile so blinding that Ushijima felt the shadows around him disappear. “Japan!” Hinata had shouted so happily that the freak-show setter slapped the redhead across the back of the head.

 

It made his blood boil a little before Hinata had whirled around and smacked the setter across the back twice as hard, “Back off Bakageyama! Japan’s here and we’re playing him!” The statement had started out hateful, but morphed into excitement by the end. Seeing the second year stand up for himself was new to Ushijima. He remembered the small crow being timid in the midst of intimidating players, but he supposed that Hinata’s time at nationals changed that. Hinata radiated a confidence now that Ushijima failed to remember witnessing before.

 

Normally, he would find that kind of confidence annoying and out of place; but the way that Hinata wore it like a finely fitted coat was well deserved after Ushijima had seen what the boy was capable of. It kind of made Ushijima want to watch Hinata practice and play on a regular basis just so he could watch the boy’s talent grow. That day, as excited as Hinata had been, Ushijima didn’t join the game but helped direct and coach Shiratorizawa from the sidelines. Just like during the finals, Karasuno fought them head-on and stubborn, but Shiratorizawa took the win this time. It was only a mock-match but it had lifted Shiratorizawa’s spirits and Ushijima wondered if they would keep it up when it counted.

 

When the Karasuno members were getting ready to leave Hinata had popped up at his side with a smile that nearly destroyed Ushijima’s train of thought. Once he was able to think straight again, he realized that the boy was thanking him and wishing that they could have played together and before he knew what he was doing Ushijima was offering to practice with Hinata during their spare time. The boy had let out what Ushijima could only describe as a squeal before jerking the pen from Ushijima’s shirt pocket and scrawling his name and number across his left wrist.

 

At the time it had never occurred to him that he had basically asked Hinata on a date, but almost a year later he had to congratulate himself. After seven official months together, he watched his little ball of sunshine fight with the crows once more as they rose to victory that would lead to another National stage and he knew that he’d be there the next year as well. It was exciting and he wasn’t surprised by how proud he was of the younger boy.

 

Now, standing in a hallway full of new and old faces, he waited for him. It reminded him a lot of when they shared their first kiss. Ushijima had shown up unannounced and uninvited to watch Hinata play during the quarter-finals in October. Afterwards, he stood near the gymnasium door waiting for the bouncing ball of joy to notice him and when those shinning caramel eyes found him, he quite suddenly found himself with an arm full of Hinata with their lips pressed firmly together. The boy had run and jumped into his arms, much like he did while spiking a ball with heavily expressed passion and it had done something severe with Ushijima’s emotions. During that moment at the venue in Sendai, he knew that he had fallen in love.

 

“Well, look who it is Iwai-chan!” The familiar crooning voice sent a wave of disgust through Ushijima, ruining his daydreaming, and he frowned when he caught sight of the bastard. Oikawa was walking over with a swing in his step, expression gloating. “It’s too bad that Aobajosai took the win over Shiratorizawa this year, Ushiwaka!”

 

Ushijima rose an eyebrow at the familiar slur that Oikawa thought was so clever before speaking slowly as if to a toddler, “Didn’t really matter in the long run.” The former Aobajosai captain glared at the reminder that Karasuno’s team ground the team that Oikawa left behind to dust.  “Iwaizumi,” He nodded at the man who seemed to be Oikawa’s keeper. Iwaizumi nodded in return of the greeting, though he still frowned.

 

It was amusing, seeing their old rivalry resurface over teams they were no longer a part of. “What are you even doing here Ushiwaka? It isn’t like you to show interest in volleyball when you aren’t a part of it!” Oikawa was trying to get him riled up, Ushijima knew and he easily ignored the comment while glancing down the hall as if he hadn’t heard him. He checked the hall that was becoming more crowded as all the teams from the last matches began to trickle out of the locker rooms.

 

He heard Oikawa growl, but couldn’t bring himself to care as he heard his name called out a second time. “Ushijima! Long time no see!” A man walked up beside them and after a moment of recollection, he realized that it was the Johzenji captain. They had only played once, during Ushijima’s second year. “How’s it been playing for Team Japan?!” Terushima shouted with an excited grin.

 

“It’s been fine.” He answered simply and Terushima let out a loud whoop that echoed through the hall before falling into chatter that Ushijima only caught due to his experience with Hinata’s own excited ramblings.

 

“It is sooo cool that I know someone that represents Japan, but what are you even doing here? I heard that the Japan team was supposed to be training up in Hokkaido over the next week and shouldn’t you be there with them? I didn’t think you really cared what happened to Shiratorizawa’s team after you left, but that just may be me over-speculating. How has University been? I’ve already applied to several around Tokyo but with grades like mine, who knows what will happen…”

 

The yammering continued as Ushijima listened and watched the man intently until he finally trailed off with an expectant smile. “I was invited to watch the tournament and I’ll be joining the team tomorrow afternoon.” It was short and sweet but Terushima erupted in another series of hoots that made Ushijima smirk. His amusement wasn’t only from Terushima, who reminded him of an older Hinata, but also from the surprised shouts that were making their way up the hallway.

 

_Whoa!_

 

_Watch where you’re going!_

 

_What was that?!_

 

_Something just brushed my ass!_

 

_Who the hell?!_

 

His conversation companions seemed to not hear the ruckus and Ushijima, to selfishly provide himself some more amusement, didn’t point it out. Ushijima patiently waited. “Shiratorizawa invited you? That’s…” Oikawa began with a smirk that stopped short on his face, leaving him with a half grimace and a full-blown look of confusion spread across his normally haughty face.

 

The reason for the look wrapped it’s thin, but strong arms around his waist and Ushijima looked down with a small fond smile as Hinata curled into his side. He leaned his head back to beam up at him with a look so bright that Ushijima didn’t think that excited described it enough. Elated was a better word. Hinata began chattering away as his muscles spasmed in his delight, still warm from the long match he had just finished, “Did you see us? It was so _Gwah_ and I was like _Whoosh_ and I used that new move like _Thwaap_ and did you see us? I felt like I had _Wings_ Toshi, actual _WINGS_ and I soared above everyone and it was so _Cuwahh_!”

 

Ushijima could feel the way that he started to melt a little, just like he always did where Hinata was concerned. His boyfriend shimmied this way and that, though his grip around Ushijima’s waist never loosened and when Hinata took a deep breath he saw his opportunity. Leaning down slightly he lifted Hinata into his arms with ease, effectively stemming off the flow of words as he pressed his fingers into the warm skin that he found beneath the hem of the black shorts. The younger squeaked before giggles trilled from his mouth as he wrapped his arms around Ushijima’s neck.

 

“You’ve always had wings Shouyou,” He said softly, causing Hinata to glow red in a way that sent Ushijima’s head reeling. The middle blocker leaned up the small distance left to connect their lips in a quick kiss that lacked any real heat, leaving a touch of sweetness behind.

 

“What is happening?” The disbelieving words floated into Ushijima’s little world and he glared firmly at the interruption. Oikawa had his hands on his hips, leaning forward slightly with a look that demanded an explanation that Ushijima didn’t care much to give.

 

Hinata twisted around in his arms at the interruption and narrowed his crow’s eyes at Oikawa with a frown. “Oh Oibaka, it’s only you. I thought it was someone important.” He fired off blandly before his eyes caught sight of Terushima, “Johzenji!!” The shout echoed through the hallway again gathering several curious looks from bystanders and Terushima grinned wildly.

 

“Spider-man!” He shouted back and the two fell into a rhythm of conversation that even Ushijima, as a veteran in understanding jiberish, struggled to catch. Though somewhere along the way from Point A to Point B he heard several things that added to his amusement.

 

_The way you backflipped to catch up to that ball was so awesome!_

 

_I know right?! I learned that from my sister's gymnastics class!_

 

_It’s really weird looking up at you to talk…_

 

_I’m taller than this when I jump though…_

 

_You’re going to be the captain next year right?!_

 

_And have all that extra responsibility, bwlah no way, Tsukishima can have it!_

 

_It was great to see you again!_

 

_You too, good luck with University!_

 

_Next year Johzenji won’t lose!_

 

_Not if I have anything to do with it!_

 

When their words began slipping from friendly to competitive Ushijima shifted Hinata in his arms a bit to distract him so that the two wouldn’t cause a scene. Hinata simply smiled up at him at the motion. “You ready?” He asked shortly and the crow nodded.

 

As he stepped forward with Hinata still wrapped up quite happily in his arms _after all it makes me so tall Toshi_ and walked passed their acquaintances he glanced at Oikawa, “No, I wasn’t invited by Shiratorizawa.” Iwaizumi was barely able to hold the snarling Oikawa back, who had been watching the scene with something akin to jealousy, and Hinata frowned at the man.

 

“You turned me down for him, shrimpy?!” Oikawa bit out before Iwaizumi could stop him and Hinata’s gaze turned angry, Terushima snickering all the while. It wasn’t something that Ushijima saw often and he felt a very small amount of pity for the man.

 

“Shove off Oibaka, as if you stood a chance anyway.” Hinata drilled out with fire dancing on his breath as his arms tightened around Ushijima’s shoulders.

 

“It was good to see you Terushima.” Ushijima said and the Johzenji captain grinned with a strange glint in his eyes as he simply slid out of their way. Somehow Ushijima knew that the news of his dating Hinata would spread the circuit before the end of the day; not that he really minded.

 

As he walked away from them Hinata firmly flipped Oikawa his middle finger as Ushijima made his way out of the venue and into the golden sunlight of the afternoon. It was only then, when they were out of the crowd that Ushijima set Hinata back on his feet after giving him a peck on the cheek, bringing out more of those tinkling giggles. “You didn’t tell me that he asked you out,” He stated simply though it lacked any firmness or jealousy.

 

Hinata took Ushijima’s hand with his own and the man still marveled over how well their fingers fit together, “There really wasn’t a reason to. He’s a jerk and I was already in love with you.”

 

Ushijima felt heat radiate all the way from his cheeks down his neck at the words. There went Hinata working strange magic on his emotions again. “I’m in love with you too,” He returned as his stomach somersaulted. This was their first time saying it after all. Hinata quite simply radiated his happiness at the confession.

 

“Walk me back to the bus then meet me at my place? I’d go with you, but there’s a team meeting.” He nodded at the request and as they walked, Hinata sighed, “Do you really think that I’ve always had wings?”

  
Ushijima found himself smiling in a way that he just couldn’t help as he stopped and leaned over to meet Hinata’s eyes, “Shouyou, you’ve always had wings. You’ve only just had to learn how to fly.” Hinata glowed. “Now, you don’t just fly. You soar.” The light that flamed back to life in Hinata’s eyes stole away the rest of his heart and Ushijima knew, he never wanted to love anyone else as much as he loved Hinata Shouyou.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
